


Let the Angels Gather, Let the Music Play

by kennagirl



Series: The Opposite of What We Planned [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 2017: A pair of rings changes nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Angels Gather, Let the Music Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Kurtbastian Week, wedding bells.

“Your cousin is terrorizing the bartender.”

“So?”

“Don’t we have to give them hazard pay?”

“We don’t have to anything.  Jim is paying for everything, remember?”

“That doesn’t mean he should have to pay extra.  Besides, between what he pays me now and your promotion, we could have paid for everything ourselves, so I don’t see why—”

“Babe, Jim owes you his soul since you introduced him to Santana and she agreed to be the face of his line during her CD promotion.”

“Oh god, now Puck is matching her shot for shot.”

“Look, if there’s any structural damage to the hall, we’ll cover that for Jim.  He could easily pay for it, but if it’ll help soothe your conscience…”

“It would, thank you very much.”

“We’ve only been married for an hour and already you’re beating me down to do what you want.”

“And how is that different from our pre-marriage life?”

“Well, it’s not like anyone can stop me from doing this now.”

_“Bas, do not grope my ass in front of everyone we know!”_

“Again, how is that any different from what we did before the ceremony?”

“Normally it’s just our friends, but my Aunt Mildred is sitting over there.  Can you just restrain yourself until this evening?”

“It’s cute that you want to wait until our wedding night.  Not taking into account every other time we’ve fucked already.”

“For the last time, we’re not sneaking off to the coatroom to get off.  We have guests to entertain.”

“But it’ll be fun.  A lot better than twirling around to some country song you happened to like.”

“You’re right.  Why should I think my first dance with my husband would be any kind of special event?”

“You married me, babe.  You knew what you were getting into.”


End file.
